Intervention of an Angel
by AlwaysBetOnVoid
Summary: (OS) Mysterious machines of graceful destruction have appeared on the battlefields of the 41st Millenium. No one knows where they come from or what their objectives are-for they answer to no one and appear and disappear with little to no warning. The few that have been on their unlikely good side and have lived describe them with only one word...Angel.


**798.M41**

The war host of Craftworld Alaitoc had forseen the awakening of the Necrons on the world of Somonor, a desert world in proximity of the Craftworld. Should the Necrons be allowed to awaken more of their slumbering bretheren, their onslaught might become unstoppable.

This, the Eldar could not allow.

The Eldar Dire Avenger Mythrairnin and her squad of aspect warriors rode in their wave serpent as it glided across the orange desert, sometimes the slight storm that was blowing through the area would whip up sands across the view-ports, but it couldn't possible amount to the level of threat that was the Necrons.

Necrons, ancient enemies of everything that has lived, is living, and will live.

Necrons, remains of the ancient Necrontyr, that were jealous of beings with long life spans and it was in their jealousy that they received their long sought immortality at the cost of their minds and souls. Now they slumbered in tombs and catacombs across the galaxy, undisturbed until the day that someone might be unlucky enough to dig through the ground and trigger their conquest of the stars once again.

Clutching her shuriken catapult tightly, she looked at the rest of her squad gathered in the wave serpent, Gallineir-the exarch of her squad sat motionless as he hung onto a railing near the back end of the wave serpent, ready to be the first one out.

The lights of the wave serpent's holding bay turned red, indicating the approach to the combat zone. Mythrairnin looked across the bay to one of her squadmates, Tailian and the two Avengers nodded at each other.

Mythrairnin felt the transport lurch upward as it vaulted over a sand dune.

"_We have reached the edge of the ruins! Disembark and fight for our kin!_" said the pilot over the intercom. The back door to the wave serpent opened immediately and her squad piled out. As Mythrairnin did, she saw the faint tracers of Necron energy beams passing overhead as Eldar air forces swarmed the skies.

She followed her squad over a couple of sand dunes as the wave serpent lifted itself up and over their heads along with the rest of the grav-tanks and jet bikes.

The main Necron force was coming out of a large crater in the middle of a ruined city, perhaps miliennia old. If the Eldar were going to have any chance of stopping the Necrons before they fully awakened, they needed to focus their attacks there. If the Necrons were able to fully raise just one of their fortress monoliths completely above ground, it would be able to teleport warriors and other horrors above ground instantaneously.

Mythrairnin and her squad took cover behind a fallen piece of a building at the edge of the city and immediately brought their catapults to bear on a squad of warriors that had been focused with trying to fire on a grav-tank. The mononuclear blades sliced through their gold painted shells and split them up perfectly, the pieces falling to the ground. Some parts tried to re-attach themselves but they were quickly destroyed.

The Avenger squad was continuously passed by grav-tanks and jetbikes heading towards the center of the ruined city.

Somonor was a very dusty world and the winds made it ever harder for the Eldar to operate as the deathless Necrons were so heavy and unfazed by the winds that they marched without pause out of their tomb world. If the Necrons managed to raise even a small fraction of their armies out of the ground to keep the Eldar at bay, they would eventually win.

_Quickly, we must support our brothers and sisters. _Gallineir spoke to them as they spread out slightly along a ruined street.

A ruined city long abandoned by an even long gone race separated them and the small mountain with an emerging hole in its top that was home to a tomb army of undead warriors. If the Eldar could reach the mountain before the Necron numbers became too great to overcome, they may have a chance to prevent their full resurrection.

Mythrairnin had just finished gunning down a stubborn warrior when she thought she saw a pink lance flash across the sky, illuminating the clouds high above her. She saw the outlines of Nightwings, Crimson Hunters, and Doom Scythes dogfighting in the sky high above.

The light faded for a moment, and then flashed again-followed by a dozen or more explosions in a line together.

She disregarded it-her fight was right in front of her.

Gauss fire flew her way and she ducked behind rubble as Gallineir threw a haywire grenade into a squad of immortals who convulsed and scrunched when the grenade detonated in their vicinity.

She took a second to marvel in their destruction when a voice spoke into her mind.

_Unknown combatant targeting Necrons _said Farseer Starbane into Mythrairnin's helmet. The farseer was telepathically able to communicate to the warhost and practically speak into each warrior's mind.

_Unknown combatant? What did that mean? _Mythrairnin asked herself, and when she did not get an immediate answer, she shrugged off the Farseer's comment. No one should technically be here besides the Eldar and their ancient foes. Her war-mask prevented her from becoming too engrossed with the subject, let the exarch and seers deal with the Farseer's comments when it did not contradict her orders to eliminate the ancient foe.

The Dire Avenger squad trudged on, evading random gauss fire as best they could, but already their squad had lost two of its total of twelve warriors, completely eradicated save for their spirit stones by the molecule destroying Necron weapons. Mythrairnin exacted glorious revenge by pouring shuriken fire into the emotionless Necron warriors and took great satisfaction in watching them simply be shredded by the combined fire of ten shuriken catapults.

Suddenly, green tinged explosion through Mythrairnin and the rest of her squad off their feet. Her helmet's senors cleared away the dust to reveal an all too familiar silhouette emerging from the wall that had once stood to their right-a tomb spyder. The mechanical monstrosity lifted its giant claws and brought them down towards Mythrairnin but the Avenger quickly dove out of the way, one of her squad mates hadn't been so lucky.

Mythrairnin lifted her catapult and aimed for the spyder's vulnerable eyes and fired, as did the rest of her squad. The spyder flailed around as it lost its ability to see its targets, allowing Gallineir time to hurl a haywire grenade that flew through the air and attached itself to the spyder's head, a couple seconds later, it exploded and the hovering machine dove into the ground dead.

She caught sight of Tailian, the fellow Avenger was bleeding from a couple small cuts in her armor but otherwise she was ok. With the spyder out of action, the Dire Avengers pressed on. Resistance was increasing as Mythrairnin caught sight of multiple aspect warriors who had been maimed by Necron close quarters fighters. The amount of gauss fire that was flying through the air was beginning to cloud her vision.

Her squad passed a trio of Dark Reapers as they poured missile fire into advancing warriors, easily gunning down the slow and cumbersome machines. The squad ducked through streets and buildings-helping banshees deal with flayed ones and arriving just in time to see striking scorpions surprise immortals looking to target grav-tanks.

Suddenly, a much stronger string of gauss fire flew past her and struck a passing falcon, causing it to spin out of control and crash into a nearby building. Mythrairnin and the rest of the warriors turned to see the floating forms of Destroyers making their way towards them, their arm cannons firing at anything not a Necron. The Avenger ducked behind a crumbling wall and raised her catapult to fire on the lead destroyer, which was destroyed by combined fire.

The wall to the left of her exploded and a pain shot through her right arm as she realized she was now on her back on her right arm was trapped under a large piece of rubble. She looked to her left and saw Gallineir simply disappear as a destroyer fired at him at point blank range, leaving nothing of the Exarch. Warriors and immortals began firing from behind the destroyers, catching aspect warriors and vaporizing them.

_So this is how it ends...Thirianna...Yrlandriar...I love you both..._She thought as the lord destroyer that had destroyed the wall next to the her raised his staff to end the Dire Avenger.

Suddenly, there was a sound of high pitched noise that appeared to be powering up and then a flash of pink light down from the top of her eyes and the lord destroyer's head and a full front of its hovering body disappeared. Mythrairnin blinked and looked back to see the ground tremble like a small earthquake when the sound was heard again and more destroyers had their bodies cut like like a knife through butter as the powerful pink and white beam from above expertly destroyed them all. The sound of the weapon that was ending Necron after Necron was like a song, singing through the air and delivering final death upon the machines. The shredded bodies of the Necrons were glowing and to Mythrairnin's surprise, did not reassemble.

The massive pink beam sometimes enveloped entire destroyers and similar to their own weapons against the Eldar, completely eradicated them, leaving nothing but large smoking craters.

Mythrairnin looked around but could not find the source of the weapon that was cutting through the Necrons like child's play. Only when all the destroyers lay smoldering on the ground and the warriors and immortal foot soldiers lay in hundreds of pieces did the weapon stop. Mythrairnin's eyes were drawn to a bright light at the top of her helmet's sight and her eyes widened when she saw the source.

A figure in the sky seemed to be generating flowing blue and green filaments in an "X" shape behind it from a large cone on its back. Whatever the source of these filaments was massive, about 3/4 the size of a Phantom Titan and appeared to have arms and legs. The sound of what sounded like a propulsion system that sounded like air through a vent could be heard.

Mythrairnin's eyes widened more as the figure began to turn to face the Eldar force, of whom it had just saved, creating another sound of moving metal. The aspect warriors looked up to see and armored combatant-two arms and two legs wielding a very large hand gun in its right hand and a shield that covered the entirety of its left arm.

_Unknown combatant targeting Necrons _said Farseer Eldorath Starbane into Mythrairnin's helmet.

This _was _the unknown combatant that the Farseer had been talking about, Mythrairin realized. Its armor was unlike anything the Avenger had ever seen-it fit the description of human mechanized units with block-like segments but it was too skinny and its head too aesthetic to be human. Two glowing green eyes were clearly visible and at its forehead, twin gold spikes split to the left and to the right and its mouth was serrated by three black grooves.

It's chest came forward to a point and it actually looked like this could be where the machine was being piloted from. Near where the chest met the neck was yet another pair of twin arches laid back against the body of the machine. Its hands and feet were clearly visible holding its massive gun in the right hand and appeared to be generating lift from the back of its thighs along with the cone on its back.

The giant machine raised its hand gun and the same sound Mythrairnin had heard before the lord destroyer was eliminated was heard and the pink beam shot out from the gun, blasting straggling Necrons behind her. The jolt of the beam hitting the ground actually lifted the rubble off of her arm.

She muscles protested as she got to her feet and looked up as most of the aspect warriors were doing themselves. The machine was turning with good speed and moving its firing arm just as fast to target Necrons across the ruined city. A few gauss beams leaped upward but were incredibly inaccurate and they either missed completely or dispersed before they could reach the required altitude.

_Renewed assault. Slay the enemy. Ignore unknown combatant. _Starbane's voice sounded in her head. The farseer was ordering the entire warhost to move into the ruins again, now that this massive machine with unmatched firepower appeared to be aiding them.

Mythrairnin and the rest of the Dire Avengers leaped over broken barricades and rushed to follow the flying titan's onslaught but it simply kept firing its beam rifle at Necrons that could have been all the way on the other side of the city for all Mythrairnin knew. They barely came across any remaining Necrons as the machine was slowly advancing through the sky towards the mountains where the Necrons were emerging from.

A squad of Deathmarks situated on the tallest ruined building closest to their emerging brethren raised their pinpoint gauss rifles and took aim at the massive machine as laid waist to the Necrons coming forth from the mountain. The slow pace of the undead warriors proving to their disadvantage as none could get in range of the machine.

The Necron snipers opened up with with their narrow beams that normally would have vaporized infantry in an instant. The beams snapped towards the machine at unimaginable speeds.

However, the beams simply bounced off the machine's armor.

Literally, bounced and sped off in another direction.

The machine turned and leveled its rifle at the Deathmarks, who saw the danger and were immediately shrouded in darkness as they phased out of this dimension, intent on surviving whatever the machine had to fire.

The massive beam rifle fired back at the Deathmarks who were beginning to back up but before they could, the pink beam enveloped them and the rooftop they were on. When the dust and smoke cleared, there was no sign of the Deathmarks or their shroud signaling their changing of dimensions.

_The machine can destroy the Necrons from another dimension?_ Mythrairnin asked herself, even she did not have the answer to that. She raised her shuriken catapult and together with a Howling Banshee-aimed and blew the head off of a common warrior and then severed its arms as it began to fall apart.

Suddenly, there was an otherworldly sound as a massive tri-gauss beam lanced upward from the ground near the base of the mountains towards the flying titan. It was large-the largest set of beams Mythrairnin had ever seen a Necron weapon, and she knew only one Necron terror that wielded such firepower.

_Monolith._

Mythrairnin thought the titan was done for but to her shock, the titan twisted at an angle that she recognized but at a speed that shouldn't have been possible for a machine like it. The machine evaded the Monolith's all powerful tri-blast.

The titan-like machine appeared to holster its massive gun on its thigh and turned to face the monolith, bringing it's shield up to cover most of its body as it reached down and grabbed a large cylindrical device on its waist and suddenly the area around it was illuminated by a pink light. When the light faded momentarily, Mythrairin saw a large pink beam extending from the canister. It stood nearly half as tall as the machine itself.

_Could that be some sort of energy weapon?_ She had no time to answer the question for herself as Starbane had ordered a full retreat, his voice almost seemed frantic...fearful.

_Retreat? But the it is the enemy that is retreating! _Said the voice of one of Starbane's accompanying seers.

Starbane's voice broke out through the mind's of each Eldar still alive in the warhost, _Gather the dead! Unknown combatant...reinforcements...total destruction! We must depart immediately!_

Mythrairnin, Tailian, and the remaining aspect warriors immediately turned tail and ran-leaping over obstacles and walls as she saw Nightwings streak past overhead towards the webway gate on the other side of the mountains.

She stole a look backward and to her complete surprise, saw the machine driving its energy sword into the crystal at the heart of the monolith-energies sparking from the contact. Had she been more curious at the time, she probably would have stayed and watched, but now as definitely not the time.

Suddenly, a wave serpent slowed down overhead and landed just in front of Mythrairnin. It's pilot had seen the warriors just in the nick of time to give them a lift. The aspect warriors clambered aboard, filling it to the brim with the healthy and the wounded. Not ten seconds later, the gravity tank lifted off and engaged its thrusters.

The Wave Serpent soon reached its max speed as it flew for safety. Mythrairnin's optics were now alive with real time imagery of the flying titan that had saved the entire warhost. Apparently, Starbane wanted his entire warhost to know just what the machine was going to do. She watched along with the rest of the aspect warriors inside the hull of the grav-tank.

The titan's energy sword stabbed into the monolith's crystal and with a quick upward movement-gutted the back of most of the monolith as well as the crystal itself. The monolith's glowing green energies faltered and it quickly fell to the ground, shrinking its armor and retracting itself to try and teleport away. The titan didn't seem to care as it was busy evading more gauss fire as the Necron ground forces had decided that this newcomer was more of a threat than the Eldar.

_But why did the farseer order a retreat?_

She saw the titan maneuver up above the mountain with almost living gracefulness-flying around gauss fire like a Harlequin would evade his foes. Finally, it halted in the air as more gauss fire hit it-bouncing off its shield in random directions.

She saw its beam weapon shimmer and deactivate and it placed the canister back on its waist and instead, reached for a similar canister. One of its thumbs pressed the top of the canister and immediately-its grooves and lines glowed red and pulsed vibrantly.

That, was what Starbane was afraid of, and Mythrairnin now knew why the farseer had ordered a full retreat. The farseer had realized that the intervention of this machine had changed the future and as soon as he knew the new future-he had acted accordingly.

The machine dropped the canister into the open mountain and Mythrairnin watched it tumble downward, where the tombs of the lifeless and eternal soldiers were located.

A bomb.

To bury the dead.

This machine knew how to fight the Necrons.

The wave serpent finally reached the tops of the mountains and began cresting them along with the rest of the troop transports. Mythrairnin noticed this just as the machine's output of those glowing green particles increased exponentially and it shot upward and into the clouds.

The canister fell into the mountain out of sight.

"Get down!" she cried and the other aspect warriors covered their heads in preparation just as the wave serpent began to fly down the opposite slope towards the Eldar camp and its accompanying Webway gate.

She hadn't closed her eyes yet as she watched the mountain held by the Necrons for a few moments but suddenly a brilliant flash obscured everything and forced her eyes shut and a massive shockwave rattled the wave serpent soon thereafter. The pilot struggled to keep control of the tank as it was repeatedly tossed about by the shaking grounds and winds.

Finally, the shockwaves subsided as they appeared to lessen in power and were being absorbed by the mountains. The wave serpent slowed as it reached the Eldar rally point. The back opened up as Eldar were racing about-tending to their wounded as the seer council surrounded Starbane.

Mythrairnin stuck with her squad as she leaped out of the back of the grav-tank and together they began walking-to where they did not know. Mythrairnin looked up to see Starbane conversing with his fellow seers.

She thought she saw him turn to her for a moment.

That was when they shared a thought. Something they both agreed on. Something they had both seen.

_You saw it?_

_Yes._

_What was it?_

_An intervention._

_By what?_

_An angel. Nothing more._


End file.
